Miracle
by weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: Christmas Miracles come in many many forms.


**Disclaimer:**I own nothing but any added characters that may pop up. Human Target belongs to DC, FOX, and everyone else's hands that it's been passed through. The characters belong to them as well and also all those who played the characters!

**Authoress Note:** Tis the season to be jolly fa lala lala la lala BOOM!... Okay the boom is for Chance because he's still not a big Christmas fan unless things go boom or something. Boys and their explosions… Well as a girl I like em too but boys and their explosions lol

ANYWAY! As I was singing, it's the holidays! Tomorrow is Christmas and the end of Hanukkah and Kwanza begins the 26th for all my Kwanza folks lol. My family and I celebrate Christmas though soooo of course I'm gonna write a Christmas themed piece! If it offends or upsets or whatevers you, I'm real sorry. Next time I'll try to write for another holiday… Kay?

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**-0-**

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas! There's just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree-!"_

Chance and Guerrero stared… And stared… And stared. That was all the two could think to do. When faced with the odd sight before them they were speechless… Okay well it wasn't too odd. At least not so much for Guerrero. He had an ex-wife and a son back home. Of course he'd know about this kind of site. And Chance was a little prepared because of last year but… Still!

The office was not an office anymore. It looked like the perfect Christmas card. Tensile, giant Christmas tree, fake snow, warm colors, large fire in the fireplace, sugar cookie scented candles, Actual presents under the tree, dim lights, and fancy little Christmas themed decorations covered every inch. What toped it all off was Mariah Carey singing Christmas on the radio, Carmine wearing a Christmas bow around his neck, and Ilsa and Ames both curled up on the couches talking and dressed in Christmas attire.

That's right… It _was _Christmas... Guerrero and Chance exchanged looks and Chance inwardly winced. He hated Christmas... Okay hate was strong. He wasn't a big fan of Christmas. He could tolerate it more than when he was younger but it still left a bad taste in his mouth and made him grumpy as sin.

He could feel a frown forming as he stepped into the Christmas vomited space as Guerrero walked past him. Ilsa and Ames looked up, both seeming to finally notice their presence and all foul thoughts and frowns washed away as Ames beamed at him warmly and with an even warmer smile.

She pushed herself up as Ilsa followed after Guerrero to help him with his bag. She looked almost sheepish stepping up to him. "Okay I know you don't like Christmas but… Seeing as you all are the closes thing to family I have and all… Ilsa totally is the one who went overboard by the way! Winston told us not to. Said you'd be mad and all an-" Ames's rambling was cut off as Chance rolled his eyes and pulled her close and planted a warm kiss on her lips, silencing her and causing her eyes to widen but she instantly fell into the kiss, arms wrapping around his neck.

Christmas may not be **his **holiday… But it _was _**her** holiday… And he figured he could suck it up. It was just once a year, right?

**-0-**

"Happy Christmas!"

Guerrero looked up from taking apart his gun in time to have Ilsa shove a colorfully wrapped box into his chest. He grabbed it and blinked, looking down his nose at the gift with the obnoxious gold bow. He glanced up at a calmly waiting Ilsa before grunting and ripping the paper off and opening the white box inside.

Reaching into the box and shifting the paper inside, Guerrero's hands clasped around something cool to the touch. Slowly dragging it out almost dropped it. But his reflexes saved it and he was staring at a glass orb with a photo stand in the middle and snow at the bottom of the orb. It was the photo that stopped him and had almost caused the expensive gift to hit the ground.

In the center the photo stand held two photos, one on each side. On one side was a forced group photo Ilsa had pushed everyone into. That alone had been hell for him… But the other picture really was what he couldn't stop staring at.

It was a fairly young couple. The wiry husband was just a few inches taller than his wife, his arm around her shoulder as they both smiled for the camera. Upon scanning down his eyes landed on the husband's hand resting on-top the head of a smiling young male about three as he sat on a bench and waved to the camera with bright happy eyes.

"Christine wanted you to have it," Ilsa said softly. Christine…. Guerrero hadn't – no he wouldn't think – about the woman who showed up out of the blue and announced herself as his step sister. He had not spoke to or made any attempts at going near Christine Porter since she left.

His expression darkened and he went to turn only to stop as Ilsa's hand grasped his wrist softly. "Don't," she said softly but in as stern a voice as she could manage. "Don't, Guerrero… It's Christmas," her voice was a whisper then and he had to bite back the urge to say "so what" when he saw the deep and sad look she was giving him. What the hell did she want from him? To act all mushy over it? He hadn't asked for a damn gift and here she was…

Guerrero sighed and placed the gift back in its box before stuffing it away in his bag and throwing everything in. He leaned forward and planted a whisper of a kiss on her forehead before disappearing. He ignored the others asking him where he was going and the surprised look on Ilsa's face.

He had something he needed to do.

**-0-**

"Mama! Train! Train!"

Christine Porter smiled warmly as she sat down – lowering herself to the floor – and looked at all the presents her child had opened. "Oh my! Santa brought a lot of neat things, huh Johnny?" she asked, the little boys blue eyes bright and curious. As someone at two should be. Curious and happy.

Johnathan "Johnny" Porter took after his mother's side. He had large blue eyes, wild blonde hair with a touch of brown, and a mischief gleam. A family trait her mother once said had been in her. It was much worse for boys she said, but made it all the more fun.

Christine often wondered many a times… If _he _had been like that. "Mama!" Christine gave a start and smiled sheepishly as her son tried to hand off a new toy car he had gotten. The boy had not father. The man had died in serving his country. Christine took on the role of single mother, doing her best. Sure she wished she could've given her son more than five toys… But he seemed happy enough and that's what mattered.

Christine smiled and took the tractor, beginning to play with her son, making poor tractor sounds and pretending to run over his little foot, causing him to squeal and laugh. There playing went on for an hour or so before Grandpa Porter showed up. Her father was a lively, God loving old man. He was tough when he needed to be, but otherwise kind. He wasn't fond of Christine not taking Johnny to church, but if Johnny wanted to go when he got older she'd take him. She didn't believe you needed a church to believe.

"Christine where are your knives?" her father called as Christine picked up wrapping paper and smiled as Johnny lay on the floor under the tree, taking a quick nap from his excitement of getting up earlier than usual. "Try the top drawer near the oven da-" the doorbell rang, cutting her off. Huh? Christine stood and looked at the door. Who could be here? On Christmas?

Her father stuck his head out the kitchen door. "Someone here?" Christine nodded before ushering him back to the kitchen and heading to the door. Checking to make sure Johnny was still asleep, Christine opened the door… And her warm smile fell and her eyes widened. She didn't breathe and she couldn't move as she whispered a soft "Oh" and her shoulders slouched in disbelief.

"Kinda cold… Gonna let me in, dude?" he asked, looking awkward and shifting. Christine slowly let a smile spread across her face as she tried not to cry and nodded, stepping back and letting him in, shutting the door to stop the cold chill.

Well… A Christmas miracle indeed.

**R & R Plz**

**It's late I know… But with the Holidays I wasn't able to get it all done and wanted to get something in. There is suppose to be more to this and maybe next year I'll start earlier... It's not the best but I thought it still rather touching… Enjoy?**


End file.
